This invention relates to claw hammers, and more particularly relates to claw hammers having a protective cushion which will prevent or minimize damage to the nail bearing surface when the claw end is being used for nail pulling.
Claw hammers are perhaps the most commonly used tool in the carpentry trade, being used in both rough and finish carpentry. In rough carpentry, any marring of the wood is inconsequential; in finish carpentry, however, no marring of the wood must occur. If a nail is misstruck or faulty, it will bend easily, requiring its removal and replacement. When the claw of the hammer is used to pull such a nail, the pressure of the bell of the hammer on the wood will in all likelihood cause marring.
There are many other instances in which a nail or other object needs to be removed from a surface with as little damage to that surface as possible. A common technique for protecting the surface when the claw end of the hammer is used to remove the nail, is to place a board or other material between the nail bearing surface and the hammer head, if space permits. However, in most instances this is not possible. Further, it is in those instances in which the greatest difficulty is encountered in removing the nail. The more difficult the nail removal, the more likely there will be damage to the nail bearing surface on use of the claw hammer.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to use guards of several types to prevent marring of the nail bearing surface. For example, Wilson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,297, Loretitsch in U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,030 and Hall in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,827 show attachments for claw hammers, one function of which is to permit nails to be pulled without marring the wood. In Loretitsch, the attachment is such that it must be removed when the hammer is used to drive nails or used for other pounding. In Wilson and Hall, on the other hand, the attachment includes a cushioned portion enclosing the bell (striking) end of the hammer head and thereby preventing direct contact of the metal hammer bell end with the surface into which the nail is being driven. An attachment device having only this function is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 800,305 to Kitson. In Wilson, Hall and Kitson, when that function is not desired, the attachment device must be removed. Thus, in all of these prior art devices, the attachment must be removed in order to use the hammer for normal nail driving or else the resilient material of the attachment will eventually be destroyed.
As such, the prior art devices are cumbersome and somewhat of a nuisance. They have found little commercial acceptance in the industry. Accordingly, the need exists for a convenient, non-cumbersome means to prevent or minimize damage to the nail bearing surface when the claw end of the hammer is being used, but which will otherwise not interfere with the normal use of the claw hammer.